List of Ikki Tenryou: Attorney at Law episodes
This is a list of episodes for the Japanese adult anime series, Ikki Tenryou, Attorney at Law. The series lasted for 5 seasons and 128 episodes. The first, second and third seasons had 25 episodes while the fourth season had 20 episodes and the final season had 33 episodes. Episodes Season 1 #Ikki's First Day as a Lawyer - In the series opening, Ikki gets his new job as a lawyer. #The Scooby Snack Thief - Shaggy and Scooby get sent to court after "stealing" some Scooby Snacks from a Pokémon, but Ikki then realizes that they both love Scooby Snacks. (Decision: Not guilty, since Snorlax was actually the one who stole the Scooby Snacks from them, and Snorlax has to be put in jail for a week) (First appearance of Sakura and Velma, as they were hired by Ikki after he start interviewing for two assistants, after he was having trouble keeping track of his files) #Yo-Kai Court - Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan goes to court after Jibanyan unknowingly attacked Grovyle, thinking he was a wild Yo-Kai. (Decision: Not guilty, due to the fact that Grovyle was actually a Pokémon and not a Yo-Kai) #You're Too Dangerous! - Sonic and Tails are sent to court for ruining Sakura's Clow Cards. (Decision: Gulity and must pay the costs for Sakura's Clow Cards and be placed under house arrest for 3 weeks) #Ikki and Sakura's First Date - #Yusei's Court Trouble - #That Cursed Jackknife Dragon! - Jackknife Dragon gets sent to court after he starts cursing for no reason. (Decision: Not guilty, but he must be careful swearing to his friends a lot) #Metabee's Recycling Secret - #No Duel Cards Allowed - #The Shaman King's Court - #Ikki for a Day - After Ikki takes his day off from being a lawyer and Metabee turns off with no question, Sakura becomes a lawyer for a day, but it may be harder than she thought it would be. #Buzz Off for the Case! - #Judge Sora's Order with Tai and Agumon - #People vs. Light Yagami and Misa Amane - Light Yagami and Misa Amane are sent to court for killing the two Kiras. (Decision: Guilty) (Note: The episode serves as an alternative ending for the both Death Note magna and anime series) #Experiment 626 vs. Judge Sceptile - #Doraemon's Custody Trouble - #Velma's Twisting Mystery - #Pizza Cats in Court- The Samurai Pizza Cats are sent to court for damaging the city. (Decision: Not guilty, since Bad Bird was the one who damaged the city and blamed them, so he is put in prison by Ikki and the Samurai Pizza Cats) #Shoutmon It Out Loud - Shoutmon is sent to court for disturbing the peace with his loud shouting. (Decision: Not guilty, since Shoutmon only shouts when he is angry, and he was framed by someone) #Gotta Jail 'Em All! - Ash Ketchum gets sent to court for competing in illegal Pokémon battles. (Decision: Not guilty, as Ash may be reckless, but he loves all his Pokémon) #Yuma, Astral, and... Ikki!? - #Takato Meets His Match - #Naruto's Ninja Restraining Order - #Metabee Gets a Clue! - #Sakura Discovers Her Dad's Murderer - Sakura discovers that Noah was responsible for murdering her dad, so she and Ikki must place him in jail. (Decision: Guilty and Noah must be fired from Dueling and be executed on the electric chair) Season 2 #Amy Rose Sues - Amy Rose files a lawsuit against a company for wrongful termination after she was fired by her sleazy employer. (Decision: ???) #Kiniku Busted! - Kid Muscle is sent to court for steroid use. (Decision: Not guilty as Kid Muscle's muscles come from within him) #Robot Monkey Guts - Chiro of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go team is accused of illegally making his Robot Monkey companions fight without him. (Decision: Not guilty, since Chiro is revealed to be at a restaraunt eating, and the real culprit was Mandarain, as he framed him for that, so he is sent to prison for a year) #The Prank Wars - #Renamon's Exposure - Renamon is accused of indecent exposure and gets sent to court. (Decision: Not guilty as Renamon doesn't ever expose her body) #The Hyper Police in Court!? - The Hyper Police are sent to court for having unlicensed police work. (Decision: Not guilty as Metabee finds their licence at the last minute) #Giant Robot Court - The Gundam team is accused of property damage and sent to court. (Decision: Not guilty, since it was revealed that it wasn't the man, but the machine that caused damage) #Astro Boy the Speedster - Astro Boy is sent to court for speeding and his dad seeks Ikki's help. (Decison: Not guilty, since Astro Boy usually goes at his normal speed and doesn't usually get caught at all, even in his own city) #Judge Sceptile's Wonderful Day - #Beyblade is Gone- Jinga sues the Beyblade League for taking away his license without any reason whatsoever. (Decision: Guilty and and the league must give back his license) #People vs. Sorbet - Sorbet is sent to court for reviving Frezeer, and Ikki is called to be the prosecutor. (Desicion: Guilty and must be in space prison for life) (Note: The episode serves as a sequel for Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F) #Sonic Gets Robbed - Sonic sues Dr. Eggman for stealing all of his money he was saving up for his new shoes. (Decision: Guilty and must give Sonic back his money and be sent to prison for 7 months) #Dragon Ball Court - Goku is sent to court for abusing his power too much. (Decision: Not guilty, since he just has a big appetite for using his power) #Alchemist Court - Eric Alphonse gets sent to court for a raging rampage and Edward Elric seeks Ikki's help. (Decision: Not guilty as he is just a kid in a metal suit) #The Wild Clow Card - #Spike Goes to Court- Spike Spiegel is sent to court for illegal posession of guns. (Decision: Not guilty as Spike had a permit the whole time) #Luffy the Stealer - Luffy is sent to court for stealing too much stuff. (Decision: Not guilty as he actually is a pirate and they might hire him to catch a thief that escaped from prison) #Speed Racing Cheater - Speed Racer is sent to court for "cheating" in his races. (Decision: Not guilty, since it was Max Powers who was cheating the whole time, and he framed him for that, so Ikki and Speed put him in jail) #Bad Teacher Onizuka - Onizuka is sent to court for spanking his students too much. (Decision: Not guilty as his students are all spoiled) #Sword Art Online Hacked - A unknown user hacks the world of Sword Art Online, but the Sword Art Online cast sue him for it and seek Ikki's help. (Decision: Guilty and the hacker by the name of Magecoolfox's account is suspended and Ikki and the Sword Art Online cast sends him to jail.) #Gulimon and the Hunt for Love - #Kiki the Witchcraft Delivery Girl - Kiki gets sent to court for practicing witchcraft and Tombo, one of her friends, seeks Ikki's help. (Decision: Not guilty as Kiki is actually a good witch) #Powerpuffed Z! - The Powerpuff Girls Z are sent to court for using illegal weapons. (Decison: Not guilty as they had a permit all along) #Shin-chan Gets Abducted - #The Ghost of Noah - Season 3 #Yugi Muto vs. Weevil Underwood - Yugi Muto sues Weevil Underwood for tossing his Exodia cards into the ocean during a boat ride the night before Duelist Kingdom. (Decision: Guilty; Weevil Underwood is exposed as a cheater, stripped of his title as a regional champion duelist, disqualified and banned from all official Duel Monsters card game tournaments for life) #Shaggy Gets Raped - Karen Jinryō is arrested for rapping Shaggy Rogers. (Decision: Guilty and she is sent to prison for 4 years) #Ikkinapped! - Erika has a crush on Ikki ever since childhood, so she kidnaps him in order to tell her feelings for him, and Sakura, Kero, Metabee, Tristan, and Sceptile must rescue him before it's too late. (Decision: Erika is arrested for kidnapping and sent to prison for life) #Team Rocket in Trouble! - Officer Jenny, Ash, and their friends sue Team Rocket for all they have done their entire lives and seek Ikki's help. (Decison: Guilty and Team Rocket are sent to jail for a year) #That Darn Chris! - #GaoGai-Gaomon?!- Gaomon is accused of going into GaoGaiGar. (Decision: Guilty) #When Ikki Meets Phoenix- Phoenix Wright visits Ikki during a court case with Pegasus Saint Seiya, who is innocent. #Sailor Jibanyan- Jibanyan is again accused, and this time, he "wankered" with the wrong Sailor Scout. (Decision: Guilty.) #The Great Gigantor Theft- Evil professor Dr. Z steals Gigantor and is accused of theft and arrested. #B@d Veemon!- Veemon is guilty of going into iconic anime scenes, among them Ghost in the Shell, Soul Eater, Naruto, One Piece, and Hokuto No Ken. #Hastle in the Sky- Colonel Muska is accused of trying to raid the Digital World. #Optimus Crime- Megatron is accused and is guilty, sent to jail for killing Optimus Prime. #Age of Voltron- After Lotor increased the ages of the Voltron Crew, he is accused of doing so, and is guilty by attorney Ikki. #Nights of the Zodiac- Seiya, Shiryu, Hyouga, Shun, and the other Ikki plagiarise the attorney, so they get arrested. #Holiday Trouble!- It's Christmas, and Ikki must send Raoh, infamous for pyramid-building, to justice! #Ginga Aoi Ryuusei Gin- With the help of Gulimon's new animal-translator, Ikki sends Gin the Dog to prison for urinating on the SPT Layzner. #Invasion of the Nadesico- Ikki must have invaders who have invaded the Nadesico spaceship before a magistrate! #Monster Rancher, In Trouble?- Moo is guilty of trying to kill Genki Sakura's friends. #Petrified Kumamon- Kumamon is turned into stone by the Medusa of GeGeGe no Kitaro fame. Medusa was guilty and jailed. #Lobomon and the Clow of Spasm- Lobomon is accused of stealing a spastic Clow, even though that word, according to Ikki, is banned in Britain. #Divorcing Kazemon- Kazemon gets divorced and tells the court attorney Ikki. #When I Have My B-Daman...- Yamato Degaldo is accused of trying to turn Agunimon and Beetlemon into his B-Daman. #Ikki Watches A Soccer Game- It's Captain Tsubasa's team against Inazuma Eleven! WHO WILL TRIUMPH? #Stars of the Cinema of Justice- Ikki screens his memories of most of his courtroom innocents and guilties. #Mari-uh-oh!- Mario lands into trouble by Ikki. Season 4 #Ikki and Metabee's Day Off - #A Spell Over the Ronin Warriors- The Ronin Warriors led by Ryo of the Wildfire need help from Ikki to help sentence Talpa for stealing armor from a local shop. #Burn Zenki!- Zenki is tried of witchcraft and is almost burned to the ground by Ikki and his friends. #Bankrupt Flint- Flint, the Time Detective, is bankrupt and needs Ikki's help! #Hamtaro Goes for Dope- Hamtaro is accused of eating dope, a drug that makes him stronger or run faster. Ikki guilts him. #Dinosaur Court- Dr. Z is accused of stealing all the dinosaurs and Ikki sentences him to 25 years in prison. #Bakugan Endangerment- Dan Kuso is accused of abusing Pokemon and Digimon alike to turn them into Bakugan. (Decision: Guilty]] #Soramimi Cupcake- The Azumanga Daioh cast get drunk. #Legacy of Hetalia- Ikki is visited by a man named after Italy, and he is surprised! #Unlucky Star- The Lucky Star cast's Feng Shui compass goes from lucky to unlucky because of Caesar Clown, and Ikki must bring him to justice! #The Great Evil Returns- Ikki faces a great evil- Dr. Meta-Evil, his arch-enemy! #Halloween In A Nutshell- It's Halloween, and Ikki must investigate an accident involving a fire caused by a candle to a costumed party of 1000s. #Guy F*cks- Guy Fawkes's Night. Ikki stops the Red Ribbon Army from stealing. #Friends of the Hour- A vigilante comes and helps Ikki, and his name is Anpanman. #Hide, Heidi!- Heidi must hide from persecution! #A Squatting Dog of Flanders- When the dog Pastrache is frozen in mid-defecation, Ikki must know why! #Saber Loser- Saber Rider is accused of buying illegal weapons. #The War of Two Attorneys- #ETO Rangers to Dinner- Ikki invites the ETO Rangers to dinner after a court session is adjourned. #Slay the Slayers!- Lina Inverse is being chased by an angry mob consisting of Ikki, some Medabots, Digimon, Pokemon, and Yo-kai, who accuse her of shoplifting. Season 5 #Ye Not Guilty: The Big O cast are not guilty but their villain is because of Ikki. #Superlibrary: Gizmo of Superbook fame has a library of judge records of when he was judge before Ikki. #When Comedy Succeeds: Toppy from ''Uchusen Sagittarius ''comes to Ikki's court to entertain, and the Samurai Pizza Cats are mad that they were plagiarized! #We Did It, Yatterman!: The Yatterman heroes, as well as the Gatchamen, Casshern, Gold Lightan, Polymar, and Tekkaman, are waiting for their foes to be guilty. #The Sun That Sets and Rises: Makibao and Ikki see the sun set and eclipse. IT'S CAESAR CLOWN! Who released him from prison?! #Pretty Disease Ojamajo!!: The girls of Ojamajo DoReMi and Pretty Cure get sexually abused by their villains, who are pedophiles. #Funeral...: The funeral of Ikki's great-grandfather, who was killed by Maximillian Pegasus, takes place in a church. #Wedding...: A wedding takes place between Ikki and Sakura. Attending are anime heroes and heroines including Paaman and Arale-chan. #Magna Carta: The line of Tokyo and International Judges dates back to King Arthur's era, when the Magna Carta was made. #The Clow Clown: Hello Kitty was being tortured by a clown from a Clow card. Ikki then says what she is scared of is a nightmare. #Keroro, Kero...: Keroro of Sgt. Frog fame accuses Kero of Cardcaptor Sakura fame of plagiarizing his name, but Keroko Demetan witnesses the session. #A Shoplifting Easter: Easter in Japan. Shoplifting. Ikki fighting for justice. Will Ikki save Easter? #Theft of the Golden Vase of Ra: The Golden Vase of Ra is stolen by Myotismon! Will Ikki send him to jail? #Locke and Akira: Locke the Superman and the titular Akira go to court for violence. #Nageki Forest: Higurashi is accused of killing a girl, and is sent to jail. #A Threat to the Digital World: When evil aliens invade the Digital World, Ikki has to send them to jail! #The Whore of Tokyo!: Colonel Muska summons the Whore of Babylon, and for that, he gets arrested and sent to prison by Ikki. #Maya for Mayor?: Ikki sees that the new mayor will be elected, will it be Maya the Bee or someone else? #Viki the Viking's Court Story: No viking shall be sent to jail, because Viki the Viking is innocent. #Nigger for a Day: Ikki mistakenly releases the original creation the Nigger Spirit. He has to stop the wicked demon from conquering earth as his 300th planet! #The Red Ribbon Knight: The Red Ribbon Army are accused of kidnapping Princess Sapphire and ruling Penguin Island. They are guilty. #Dokuro-chan and the Theft of Excalibolg: The weapon Excalibolg is stolen by Max Taylor, who is guilty by Ikki who is helped by Excalbolg's owner Dokuro-chan. #Cunt-ing Days and Nights: Tadashi Sawamura is being called a cunt by Gamba, so Ikki sends Gamba to jail for offensive language. #Guilty! The Evil Shishio Makoto: Shishio Makoto is arrested for stealing Kenshin's sword. #Jail Salesman: Fukuzo Moguro was arrested for murdering and getting more than 100 people arrested that they never get trouble. After that, Fukuzo escapes the jail. Will Ikki find Fukuzo and arrested him? #Hustle Court: Punch, Bun, and Touch were sent to court after they break into someone's house. #Adventures of the Trouble Koala: Roobear and his gang were sent to court after they broke 57464.5000 yen car. #Big Trouble in Little Maple Town: Ikki must find the Wicked Wizard and send him to court. #No Strings on Mermaids: Mako and Melmo-chan find Ikki about Pinocchio. #Ikki and the Mon Calle Knights: Laura and Ikki must have the Mon Calle Knights accused of stealing La Seine no Hoshi's trinket. #Lum Invader, Innocent?: Lum Invader is innocent by someone she called "dork". #Semi-Final Episode!: Lamune is accused. Ikki uses Bobobo-Bobo-Bobo against Lamune, who is guilty. #Retirement, Then Death: Ikki's last and final time as attorney ends in retirement and death by car. Witnessing the event, among others, is Tiger Mask. Banner the Squirrel was with Tiger Mask at the time. At the funeral is Fried Ricer. Add episode ideas? Category:Episode list Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:Ikki Tenryou, Attorney at Law Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Alvinluvr30's ideas Category:Episodes